Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicular resin panel structure and luggage door.
Related Art
In vehicles such as automobiles, sometimes a resin panel member with the objective of reducing weight is employed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-341760 describes a panel structure in which plural resin panels with differing linear expansion coefficients are adhered to each other using glue.
When heat is applied to the panel structure in which plural resin panels with differing linear expansion coefficients are adhered to each other, the panel with a higher linear expansion coefficient expands a large amount, and the other panel with a lower linear expansion coefficient deforms under this influence. In cases in which the panel structure is fixed to a vehicle body at plural points, although the amount of deformation is small nearby the fixing points due to the panels being restrained, there is concern that the other panel deforms by a large amount at portions further from the fixing points accompanying the deformation of the one panel. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in suppressing panel deformation.